


Villain Seeks Bride

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, Oneshot, Other, Steamy, one chapter, reader involved in plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a criminal and you've come to offer your services to Jim Moriarty as he's planning the Bride murders with all of the women. After all, every good fairy tale villain needs an abominable bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain Seeks Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ff5musique22.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ff5musique22.tumblr.com).



> Sorry this is so brief, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Well, I must admit, I wasn't expecting to meet you here, darling. Amidst all my other brides," Jim purred, eyes scanning over you.

"Of course you didn't," you replied, smirking a bit at him. "I'm always a step ahead and you know it. I even know what you're looking for before you have a clue."

Jim chuckled softly, his deep, chocolate eyes scanning over your expression. "Oh? Then tell me, what is it I need to complete this?"

"Me," you answered simply. "After all, every good old fashioned villain needs an abominable bride, don't they? You need one more bride to make this all come together and I'm the one to do it for you. I fit the dress you need. And I can do my own makeup so I fit the rest of the scheme. You know you need me, James."

Jim raised a brow. "Since when do you call me James?" he asked. Using his Christian name was a bold act on your part, an act usually reserved for those truly intimate with one another.

"You'd be surprised," you hummed with a smirk. "So, do we have a deal? We're working towards the same goal, James. You know we are. It would be so much easier for you if you'd just say yes. Then you and I can take turns. We'll help each other and play with little Sherly together. Won't that be fun?" You giggled slightly and sighed, a confident smile upon your lips.

Jim seemed to be considering your offer, though he typically didn't like to share. Very few people ever got to truly work with him. Most people worked under him. But you......You might be the exception.

"All right," Jim finally replied. "You can be my final bride. The last one before Holmes comes here and discovers the entire network. Mrs. Watson will lead him here so he can see it all and I'll be waiting. You, of course, will have just returned. You'll need to change clothes and remove your make up before you come in here, so you'll fit the rest of the group."

You nodded and smiled. "Perfect. I'll see you then, Jim," you replied, turning to leave. You paused, looking over your shoulder. "Oh, and Jimmy? Do be more careful when you go out. I noticed you entering the Turkish bathhouse down the road with your sniper last week. You really ought to tread more carefully, lest you be found out and killed. And we couldn't have that, now could we?"

Jim chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You didn't see anything near what you believe. We both happened to be there, yes. But do contain your jealousy, dear. We visited the bathhouse merely for its intended purpose. A bath."

"Of course you did," you chuckled, clearly not believing his story. "Enjoy your next bath a bit more discretely, James. I highly doubt you need your employees hearing of this. Be a good boy." You finally left then, going to get everything you would need to be the Consulting Criminal's abominable bride. It couldn't have gone better, you thought. You got what you intended to receive when you came here and you got to tease James a bit. It's always fun to play with him a little bit. Of course, working with him is always entertaining as well. The two of you certainly have a special relationship. No one else teased Jim that way and got away with it, but it seemed you were untouchable. You always would be, after all. No one knew it, but you were under his protection. You helped with so many of his plots. And you were his favourite bride. Besides himself, of course.


End file.
